Let's Study For the Finals
by 4th Guard Heiress
Summary: Kazuki Fuchouin is the victim... His two buddies, Shidoh and Juubei are the culprits. What happens when and innocent effeminate man is left with two wolves? One shot


**LET'S REVIEW FOR THE FINALS.**

**This is my very first Getbackers fanfiction so please spare my life. Read and review, please.**

Kazuki, Juubei and Shidoh were quietly studying for their upcoming final exams when Shidoh and Juubei started having perverted stuff going on in their heads. After all, they have had sexual fantasies involving Kazuki before. It's just that the effeminate man hasn't noticed any of it. He's smart, no doubt about it, but he's also naïve and dumb about things going on around him.

They looked at each other and read each other's mind. They nodded before moving on in unison towards the seriously concentrating Kazuki.

"Kazuki…" Shidoh called from beside the effeminate man.

"Hmmm?" Kazuki hummed without looking at his friend.

"What do you think about yaoi?" Juubei asked from the other side of him.

"Hmm… I think it's interesting." The effeminate guy answered without looking at them still.

"What about threesome?" Shidoh asked.

"Adventurous?" Kazuki said with a chuckle. He still continued reading without knowing what was in the mind of his friends. He gasped when he felt Shidoh lift him and made him straddle the animal trainer. "Hmm? What's wrong?"

Shidoh and Juubei smirked in unison as they started to feast on the innocent effeminate guy. Shidoh ravished Kazuki's neck while Juubei nibbled on his nape.

"W-wuuah… W-what a-are you d-doing?" Kazuki asked. He gasped when Shidoh twisted his nipple under his white off-shoulder shirt.

"Hmmm… Nothing much." Juubei answered as he nibbled on Kazuki's exposed shoulder blades.

Shidoh started lifting Kazuki's shirt and threw it across the room.

"Whoa!" Kazuki gasped and tried to cover his body with his arms. "W-what the h-hell… S-stop!"

Juubei chuckled. "Eh? But why? You said yaoi is interesting and threesome is adventurous, right?"

"Huh? What?" Kazuki tried to analyze what was happening but couldn't. He was being ravished by his friends. He groaned when he felt a hand grope his member. "P-please… wait… I have to think… I-I c-can't… think…"

"You don't have to think, Kazuki. You just have to feel." Shidoh said as he took Kazuki's mouth and pushed his tongue into the effeminate man's mouth and tasted his essence.

"My turn." Juubei said and pulled Kazuki's head and kissed him on the lips too.

Kazuki couldn't do anything. He's being swept off of his feet and he kinda likes it. His arm snaked around Shidoh's neck and his free hand held onto Juubei's arm that was wrapped around his waist. If not thinking for once brings him this wonderful sensation, then he'd block his mind for now.

Shidoh bit onto his shoulder blade and he gasped. "Sh-Shidoh!" he glared at the animal trainer who only chuckled. He looked at Juubei. "You're gonna bite me too?"

Juubei simply smiled. "Nah… I'd rather play with you." He said as his hand grope Kazuki's hard-on through his black skinny pants.

"Oh! Ha… Ha…" Kazuki groaned at the sensation of the cloth of his briefs being rubbed on his manhood.

"You like this, don't you, Kazuki?" Shidoh asked as he played with Kazuki's pink nipples.

"A-ah…" Kazuki's head fell back.

"Let's remove your pants, Kazuki." Shidoh said as he gently lifted Kazuki off of his thighs and onto Juubei's and he pulled the effeminate's pants along with his briefs. "Wow… you're beautiful, Kazuki." He said as he stared at Kazuki's hard-on.

Kazuki's cheeks were tainted with pink as he felt the other males' eyes on him. "C-cut it out. S-stop staring."

"Open up, Kazuki." Juubei whispered huskily in Kazuki's right ear. He held onto the thighs of the effeminate man and pulled them open.

"Wh-what now?" Kazuki asked with heavy-lidded eyes.

Shidoh licked his fingers before positioning one on Kazuki's hole and nudged.

"Huh?" Kazuki looked at the finger prodding his hole and watched as it slowly went in him. "W-wha… hah… hah… ngh…"

"Does it feel good, Kazuki?" Shidoh asked.

"U-uncomfortable…"

"You'll get used to it soon." Juubei assured. His right hand found Kazuki's pink buds and played with it until it perked.

"S-stop t-that… S-stop p-playing w-with me…" Kazuki said in between pants and groans. The finger inside him moved around as if looking for something and he's slowly becoming accustomed to it.

Shidoh pushed another finger inside Kazuki and it earned him a gasp from the Fuchouin heir. "God, Kazuki… you're so hot!" he said as he started nibbling on Kazuki's neck and chest while his fingers moved inside Kazuki.

"Oh…. Ah… Ah…"

"Can you feel them moving inside you?" Shidoh asked as he curled and twisted his fingers inside Kazuki.

"Ah! G-gosh…"

Juubei nibbled on Kazuki's neck.

"J-Juubei…" Kazuki called.

"Yeah?"

"Y-your thing i-is probing m-me…" the effeminate guy said.

"Is it bothering you?"

"N-no… i-I j-just think y-you're u-uncomfortable."

Juubei chuckled. "Let's remove my pants then." He said as he lifted Kazuki just to put him on the floor and stripped his clothes.

"Turn on your fours." Shidoh ordered Kazuki as he pulled out his fingers and also removed his clothes.

"W-what?"

"Just do it." Juubei said as he turned Kazuki so the effeminate guy was facing Shidoh and his ass was sticking up in the air.

"Whoa!"

Juubei started licking Kazuki's butthole to make it wet.

"N-no, J-Juubei… That's dirty…" Kazuki said as he tried to turn but was stopped by Shidoh who placed his hard-on in front of Kazuki's face.

"Suck it." Shidoh said.

Kazuki stared at Shidoh's reddish face through half-lidded eyes before he opened his mouth and willingly engulfed the huge manhood with his heat.

"Oh, God!" Shidoh gasped as his head shot back at the feeling of Kazuki's heat engulfing him.

Juubei slowly entered Kazuki and he couldn't stop the groan from escaping when he felt Kazuki's over-bearing heat engulfing him.

"Mmmmmph!" Kazuki's muffled scream when he felt Juubei's manhood enter him. _So huge! I'm gonna break!_

Juubei didn't make a move until he was sure that Kazuki was already accustomed to his size. He pulled out until only the head of his manhood was left inside before pushing back in gently. His movements were long and slow as if he was afraid that Kazuki would break.

Kazuki lifted his face and panted as he felt Juubei's manhood inside him. His head shot back in pleasure. "Ah… ah… Hah…"

Shidoh kissed Kazuki's lips deeply and swallowed the effeminate guy's pleasured moans and groans.

"S-so gentle…" Kazuki managed to say as he was being taken away by the waves of Juubei's love making. "C-coming…"

Juubei thrust a few more times before he and Kazuki came. When he pulled out, some of his essence flowed out of the effeminate man's hole.

"My turn." Shidoh and flipped Kazuki so Kazuki was on his back with his hole facing Shidoh. He didn't even have time to breathe coz Shidoh was already inside him before he knew it.

"Ah! S-Shidoh!" Kazuki gasped.

"I'm sorry but I'm not as gentle as Juubei, Kazuki." Shidoh apologized as he thrust into Kazuki hard.

"Ah!"

Juubei pulled Kazuki's head so the effeminate guy could suck him off which Kazuki did even with the violent thrusting of Shidoh. After almost an hour, all three of them were sprawled on the floor, naked.

"Are you okay, Kazuki?" Shidoh asked.

Kazuki just moaned as he moved his arm to push out hair off his face.

Juubei turned so he was facing Kazuki again who had closed his eyes and had started falling asleep.


End file.
